Dean Is Adopted
by epictrollin
Summary: Bobby tells Dean he is adopted, Dean gets mad and goes off on a drinking bender and comes back to the hotel room. He proceeds to jump Sam and they have a more than PG-13 night together. The story ends in a twist.


Dean is Adopted

Sam x Dean

Rated MA

"Can we get a room please?" Dean asked the man behind the counter of a sleazy hotel.

"Is one queen bed okay?"

"Uh no, two queens please?" He slides the man one of his many credit cards.

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed . . ." He rings them up and slides the card back

"We're brothers. Seriously why does everyone think that? Whatever just give me the key." Dean takes the key and walks out the door and down a covered walkway to room 7. "Really Sammy, maybe we should stop traveling together everyone thinks we are a pair of queers."

"Or maybe we should just get our own rooms, then maybe they would stop thinking that."

"You know it's best to stay together."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I would just like to have a little more privacy."

"Really to do what? So you can . . ." Ring Ring Ring. "Hello. Ah Bobby. What yeah we are at the Sunnyside Hotel on 16, room 7. Huh wait wha . . ." Click. "He hung up."

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. Sam goes to answer.

"Bobby, what's up." He walks into the room

"Actually, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Is this about a case?" Sam asks.

"Uh no, this is about Dean."

"What about me?" Dean walks out of the bathroom.

"Well, this is something that you should have been told a long time ago. With everything with the Yellow Eyed demon and after you mother passed I know that it was too much for your father. But I really should have told you sooner."

"Well, spit out Bobby." Dean insisted.

"Dean, you're adopted."

"I'm what?"

"You're adopted. You see your parents tried for such a long time and could never have a kid and a couple that they use to know had a kid but died while hunting a demon so they adopted you. After a while your mother finally got pregnant and had Sam. I'm sorry Dean, this must be hard on you but you need to know. You both needed to know. Now that I've said this I think I should go now, you two should really talk about this." Bobby leaves and there is a hush over the room.

"Dean . . ."

"Just don't Sam, don't." Dean grabs his jacket and leaves the room and slams the door behind him.

A few hours and a bottle of whiskey later Dean staggers back to his hotel room. Sam on the other side of the door, freshly showered with only pants on, thinking that Dean won't returns for the night turns on some "adult entertainment" and starts to undo his zipper. Dean walks in and sees Sam's hand half way down his pants.

"Sammy! Hey watcha doing there buddy, about to jerk the old chicken." He half staggers half falls across the room plopping himself onto Sam. Reeking of alcohol enough to get you a contact drunk. "Come on little brother let me help you." He slides his hand down Sam's body to his groan and starts to rub and then inserts his hand into Sam's boxers.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

"What, I'm not actually your brother so why does it matter." He then leans forward and presses his lips to Sam's, parts his lips with his and sticks his tongue in. He rotates his tongue around Sam's and starts to stroke his penis. Sam can't help but gasp for air and moan slightly. Dean sees that he is excited and strokes him more.

Sam moans and then cums in Deans hand. Dean lifts his hand up to his face, seizes to kiss him and licks the cum from in between his fingers.

"That was fast." Dean lets out a little chuckle. Sam blushes and tries to push Dean off but he pins down his shoulders. He gets in real close to the point their noses are almost touching. "It's not over yet Sammy." He leans in the last two inches and lays a soft kiss on his lips. He then sits up and straddles Sam and takes off his shirt to expose his rippling muscles covered in sweat. He shifts his body down Sam's legs and rips his pants off.

Sam is startled and tries to scoot up to the head of the bed but dean gets a grip of his legs and pulls him close to where penis touches his abdomen. He shifts again and places his head between Sam's legs. "Don't worry Sammy, I won't bite . . . hard." He licks his lips and opens his mouth. He extends his tongue and licks the length of Sam's staff. Sam shutters and becomes erect again instantly.

Dean proceeds to lick him all over his member and makes circle motions on the head. Sam enjoys it and moans deeply but it is masked by the noises that come from the "adult entertainment" that still plays in the background. Dean takes his whole staff in his mouth and moves his head up and down again and again.

"Ah, oh Dean, wait, ah, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum." Dean stops briefly and looks up and grins.

"That's alright Sammy, we have all night, so cum all you like." He puts his head back down and begins moving his head again. Second later Sam lets out a moan and climaxes into Dean's mouth. He lets the semen dribble out of his mouth and into his hand and then slides it back between Sam's legs and rubs it into his hole.

Sam's eyes pop open and look down at Dean. "It's alright just relax." And before Sam could get a word out Dean inserts his finger. He moves it in and out slowly and then faster. He slips in another finger and then another. Sam is fully erect again and moaning heavily.

"Dean, hurry, I can't take it anymore." Dean has a big grin on his face and undoes his pants, they fall to his ankles. He slides Sam closer to him. Nudges his hole teasingly and then plunges in. Sam gasps and clutches the sheets tightly. Dean sees his pain so he doesn't move; he leans in and kisses Sam. Sam sticks his tongue into Dean's mouth and tries hard to block out the pain. Sam then unclenches the bed and wraps his arms around Dean. Kissing him deeply, forgetting to breath. They break the kiss panting still hugging each other.

"Move Dean." He whispers in Dean's ear. Dean doesn't hesitate and slowly start to sway his hips, back and forth. Sam starts to moan more and more and Dean's thrust start to become faster. The pleasure was so much that Sam forgot the pain and was last in the moment he moans so loudly.

"Oh god Dean, ahh, ahh, more." Dean keeps going faster and faster. "More, ha, ha, ahh, faster." Dean picks up the pace, ramming him over and over. "Oh god . . . ahh so good. Ahhh." Dean keeps going thrust after thrust. "Ah . . . I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna cum . . ."

"Ha . . . ha together Sam . . ."

"AAAAHHHH!" They climaxed together. Utterly exhausted they collapse together on the bed. Panting heavily, covered in sweat. They unconnect their bodies and lay there.

"Dean . . . seriously what was that?" Sam looks over to Dean but he is already fast asleep. "Figures." Sam rolls over and falls asleep himself.

When morning arrives Dean lunges to a sitting position gasping for breath awaking Sam. He looks down to his naked body and then over to Sam's.

"What the fuck, what have I done. Sam, I am sorry, oh my god I am so, so sorry."

"Dean, it's okay."

"No its not, I raped you. I was really drunk, I am so sorry it's just after hearing that yesterday I lost my head. I never meant to hurt you. God, I'm so going to hell, again."

"Dean, its fine really. And it didn't hurt. Actually it felt a lot better than I thought it would, really a lot better. But you know what you passed out right after cumming so we didn't get to have a round two." Sam grins and jumps onto Dean and straddles him. Dean is completely speechless. "You see I was so glad to hear you were adopted because truthfully when I use to have those dreams I always saw us doing things, very VERY naughty thing, and now, we get to experience every little thing. So you better be prepared because we won't stop until I'm satisfied." He grins again.

"Shit . . ." Dean smiles and they kiss and commence with round two, three and so on.

Meanwhile back at Bobby's house. "I wonder if I should call Dean and tell him April Fool's Day . . . nah I'll just let him freak out a little more."

THE END


End file.
